Homogenization involves disaggregating or emulsifying the components of a sample using a high-shear process with significant micron-level particle-size reduction of the sample components. Homogenization is commonly used for a number of laboratory applications such as creating emulsions, reducing agglomerate particles to increase reaction area, cell destruction for capture of DNA material (proteins, nucleic acids, and related small molecules), DNA and RNA amplification, and similar activities in which the sample is bodily tissue and/or tissue, or another substance. Conventional high-powered mechanical-shear homogenization devices for such applications include bead-mill and shaker-mill style homogenization devices. Some of these-type devices include a plate holding a number of tubes containing the samples and a base unit with a swash-plate that generates and transmits a “swashing” motion to the plate holder to homogenize the samples in the tubes using centrifugal forces to vigorously oscillate the tubes axially.
These bead-mill and shaker-mill devices have proven generally beneficial in accomplishing the desired homogenization of the samples. But in use they have their disadvantages. For example, in some devices the plates include axial end-clamps that secure to the tubes at their ends, thereby limiting the plates to use with only one height of tube. In some other devices, the tubes are secured in place by finger plates, which are labor- and time-intensive to use because they must be manually tightened to secure the tubes in place, and often for best results they then must be untightened, adjusted, and retightened.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improvements in homogenization devices relating to mounting the sample tubes in place. It is to the provision of solutions to these and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.